Medicine
by HollyleafLover0905
Summary: An AU where Crowpaw died instead of Feathertail, so Leafpool never falls in love with him. She falls for Mothwing instead... Rated T just in case.


**Hey! It's HollyleafLover0905 with another fanfic! This one is Medicine, and it is a Mothpool fic. Most of the plot will be set around the time period of Twilight, in The New Prophecy, but this first chapter is a prequel set around Dawn. If you read any of my other fics, you will know that I can't always update regularly, but I hope you can still enjoy the story!**

**Here's the first chapter:**

Leafpaw felt her heart lift with joy as her sister padded into the ThunderClan camp. Brambleclaw was by her side, and Stormfur and Feathertail walked close behind them. Unlike the starved clan, their pelts were glossy and their eyes shone. Well, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw and Stormfur's eyes shone. Feathertail's were just dull with grief. I wonder what happened, thought Leafpaw. Her thoughts were interrupted by Squirrelpaw bounding up to her.

"Leafpaw! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Leafpaw nuzzled her sister, amber eyes brimming.

"Where did you go? What did you do? What happened to-" Leafpaw's words came tumbling out, but Squirrelpaw shook her head.

"I'll tell you soon. We're going to talk to Firestar." Leafpaw nodded, and Squirrelpaw trotted towards Firestar's den. I have to hear what they're saying, thought Leafpaw. No-one noticed as she padded silently to the entrance of the leader's den. They were too hungry, and excited by the arrival of their clan mates, to care. Leafpaw heard Firestar's deep voice echoing.

"Greystripe! Your kits are here!" The grey warrior raced towards the den. Leafpaw pretended to be looking at something on the ground.

"Stormfur, Feathertail! I was so worried about you!" Greystripe purred. Stormfur purred in response. Feathertail stayed silent, and again, Leafpaw found herself asking what was wrong.

"Greystripe, Feathertail had a dream so we went to the sun-drown place and met a badger called Midnight, who told us the forest would be destroyed." Stormfur spoke fast, words gushing out like a river. "And we came back through these mountains where we met a group of cats called the Tribe of Rushing Water, and Feathertail saved them!" When Stormfur finished speaking, Greystripe purred.

"Feathertail, you saved a tribe?" Leafpaw awaited Feathertail's response. When it came, it was laced with anger.

"I should have died there!" The silver she-cat spat.

"Feathertail?!" Her father's voice was sharp. Leafpaw thought she could hear sobbing.

"There was a giant mountain cat who was preying on the tribe." Feathertail's voice was shaky. "So when it came, I jumped to the ceiling of the cave and dislodged a rock. The rock fell to the floor and crushed Sharptooth, the mountain cat, but I was falling too. I was about the hit the floor when Crowpaw dashed to underneath me and I landed on him instead. He cushioned my fall, so I didn't die, but he was crushed. I crushed him. I loved him, and I killed him. How can I live with myself?!" Feathertail's gentle sobbing had become a full-out wail. So Crowpaw is dead, thought Leafpaw. She had a strange feeling that if he had lived, he would've been important. Not just to the clans, but to her. Pushing these thoughts aside, she went to talk with her sister.

The next day, Leafpaw's head was spinning with thoughts of caves and journeys. But she was satisfied. Today was the half-moon, and she could hear answers to her questions from StarClan.

"Hey, Leafpaw. Excited for the Moonstone today?" Cinderpelt, her mentor, smiled at her. Leafpaw nodded eagerly. And I get to see Mothwing, she thought. Leafpaw felt dizzy as she thought about the RiverClan she-cat's gorgeous amber eyes and shining golden fur. They were the only medicine cat apprentices at the time, and they had a lot in common. All her worries about ThunderClan's future disappeared as the sun rose higher in the sky. Munching on traveling herbs, Leafpaw prepared to leave with Cinderpelt.

"If the clans have to leave their homes, where will we share with StarClan?" Leafpaw asked her mentor as they trotted out of the camp. The older she-cat looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know." She looked down. Her apprentice pawed the ground.

"Ok..." Leafpaw felt anxious as she padded after Cinderpelt, who was walking briskly ahead of her. Soon, they reached Fourtrees. Mothwing was already sitting at the base of the Great Rock, her golden tail neatly wrapped around her paws. When she saw Leafpaw, she looked down and licked her chest fur. There was no sign of her mentor, Mudfur, anywhere. "Hi." Leafpaw purred as she walked up to her friend. "Where's Mudfur?" Mothwing looked at the younger she-cat, her intense amber gaze burning into Leafpaw's fur.

"Stormfur came down with a fever. Mudfur stayed with him. And, besides, he's not doing well himself. He's getting weaker everyday..." Leafpaw could hear the pain in Mothwing's voice.

"And Feathertail?" Leafpaw asked, distracted. In the corner of her eye, she could see Cinderpelt greeting Littlecloud and Barkface. They began walking, and Leafpaw and Mothwing followed them.

"She's healthy, but distressed. No cat can talk to her, and she sneaks away every night to look up at the stars. Probably to talk to Crowpaw. Stormfur told me about her love for him." Leafpaw had guessed as much.

"Have you done anything for her? Poppy seeds for the pain?" Mothwing took a few steps forward before stopping abruptly. She touched her nose to Leafpaw's muzzle and spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, Leafpaw. I don't know what medicine could cure a broken heart."


End file.
